Details in the Fabric
by Danny's Angel
Summary: She was a mess... his beautiful mess, and it was his job to clean her up. Danny and Sam. Rated T for abuse. Song is copyright of Jason Mraz and Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.


Details in the Fabric

Ring.  
Ring.  
Ring -  
Danny picked up his phone after hearing the first two pangs disturb his quiet.  
"Hello?" He droned, not particularly wanting to talk on the phone at the moment.  
"Danny, it's Sam." A voice which posessed an undertone of panic came through the phone speaker.  
"Sam!" Immediately his disinterest in talking on the phone faded. "Are you alright? You sound-"  
"Yes, Danny, I'm fine. I just, uh, I wanted to hear your voice, that's all."  
"Well, I'm here. And I love you. So much." Danny smiled, a foggy look entering his eyes a he thought about the love he had for his girlfriend.  
"I love you too Danny." A moment of silence hung in the air. "...Danny, can I tell you something?"  
"Anything, my love." He said, lying down on his bed & placing the phone next to his face.  
"My dad..."  
"He's being a jerk again? Want me to come get you?"  
"No. Yes. Er, Danny, just listen, okay? So I got home and my dad starts yelling cause he's just found out that my mom was having an affair with some other guy. He started taking his anger out on me the second I stepped in the door, because my mom wasn't home. I ignored him, and went up to my room. But he followed me up there, and he broke my lock, oh God, Danny, he was so angry-" She choked out a sob.  
"Sam? What are you saying?"  
"My dad broke down my door after he broke the lock, and he came in my room, and he smashed my mirror, and one of the pieces cut my face, and then he threw me against the wall and chucked my stuff at me, a lamp broke when it hit my stomach... He threw my chair on me and ripped my new sweater saying I wear too much black... Then he left, and I'm scared, Danny, I'm so scared... Danny? Danny?"

Sam heard the line go dead, and was about to call Tucker when she was embraced by a cold invisible force, which quickly turned into the warm, fully visible, crying young man known as her boyfriend. She collapsed in his arms and sobbed, clutching him, the only safety she had, desperately. He buried his face in her hair, thankful that she was now protected from harm because he was with her. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, extremely upset at how beaten up she looked.

It was hard for him not to lose it and cry and go kill her dad, but he restrained himself. She was a mess. But she was his mess, his beautiful mess, and he needed to clean her up. His little girl was hurt. Hurt bad. A thin, deep cut was slit across her cheek, her forehead was bruised, and he couldn't see the rest of her due to her black clothes, but he could feel blood seeping through them, and the familiar smell of it that he was accustomed to from ghost fighting was all over her.  
"Sammy, I need to get you out of here. Can I fly you?"  
Sam nodded, wincing when she grazed the cut on her cheekbone as she attempted to wipe away her tears. Danny gently kissed them away and collected her in his arms, cradling her gently but tightly. Nothing else was going to happen to her on his watch.  
Only a few minutes later, Danny gently set his girlfriend down on his bed and dug through his closet for the first aid kit they and Tuck used so frequently after ghost fighting. He found it and brought it back out. He noticed that she looked half-asleep. He assessed that her injuries weren't fatal or anything, and therefore her being tired was alright. He'd let her sleep.  
"Sam, love, are you wearing a cami under this?" He asked tentatively, stroking her hand while he held it.

She nodded. "Are you okay with me taking off your sweater? I need to get a better look at your injuries."

She nodded again, so he gently lifted her up enough that he could remove the mangled black cashmere that was hanging off her frame. His heart broke when he saw what was underneath. Even through the cami, red marks and blotches were visible all over the light purple fabric. He gingerly lifted the cami up and off the wounds that adorned her torso, leaving her chest covered like the gentleman he was. He spent the next half hour cleaning and bandaging her wounds, and by the end she was peacefully sleeping as he tended to her. He patched up cuts on her arms and covered her cheek with gauze and medical tape, and put one of his shirts on her to help make sure she wouldn't get cold. He lifted her head onto a pillow, covered her with his comforter, and climbed in next to her, stroking her hair and admiring how beautiful she was, regardless of the bandages and bruises. She wasn't a mess. And if she thought that of herself, he was going to continue to clean her up.  
They stayed like that for a while, him adoring her and watching her sleep peacefully. He began to drift off as well. He was almost gone when his girlfriend's shaking knocked him back into full consciousness. Startled, he looked down to see Sam crying uncontrollably. He gently pulled her even closer to him and lifted her chin.  
"Hey, hey... Sammy, it's okay love, I'm here to protect you. It's okay, shhhhhh." he whispered, rubbing her back and kissing her eyelids, taking away her tears. She calmed down and breathed rugged, broken breaths into the fabric of his thermal shirt.  
"Sammy, did you have a bad dream? I'm here sweetheart, talk to me. Nothing's going to hurt you." He pulled her up so that she laid comfortably on top of him, her face right above his. She had always told him that he was her comfiest pillow.  
He touched his nose to hers and smiled, garnering a giggle from his fallen angel. But her face fell again. Danny realized that she must have been thinking of her dream.  
"Sammy, what happened?"  
"My dad came for me in my dreams. He was trying to kill me for real this time." Sam said, the look in her eyes mirroring the fear her voice had contained during their earlier phone call. Danny gave her a gentle kiss, lingering on her lips to assure her that she was safe.  
"Danny, will you play me a song?"  
He smiled warmly and agreed to, grabbing his guitar from the side of his bed. He sat cross-legged on the mattress, sat Sam down in his lap, and slung his guitar and strap over both of them. She rested her head against his chest, watching his fingers work the strings. The first 6 notes nearly brought her to tears, but this time it was happiness causing the waterworks. Danny's voice soothed her as he sang the song that she always listened to to calm herself down;

Calm down  
Deep breaths  
And get yourself dressed instead  
Of running around  
And pulling all your threads and  
Breaking yourself up  
If it's a broken part, replace it  
If it's a broken arm then brace it  
If it's a broken heart then face it  
And hold your own  
Know your name  
And go your own way  
Hold your own  
Know your own name  
And go your own way  
And everything will be fine  
Hang on  
Help is on the way  
Stay strong  
I'm doing everything  
Hold your own  
Know your name  
And go your own way  
Hold your own  
Know your name  
And go your own way  
And everything will be fine  
Are the details in the fabric  
Are the things that make you panic  
Are your thoughts results of static cling?  
Are the things that make you blow  
Hell, no reason, go on and scream  
If you're shocked it's just the fault  
Of faulty manufacturing.  
Yeah everything will be fine  
Everything in no time at all  
Everything  
Hold your own  
And know your name  
And go your own way  
Are the details in the fabric  
Are the things that make you panic  
Are your thoughts results of static cling?  
Are the details in the fabric  
Are the things that make you panic  
Is it Mother Nature's sewing machine?  
Are the things that make you blow  
Have no reason go on and scream  
If you're shocked it's just the fault  
Of faulty manufacturing  
Everything will be fine  
Everything in no time at all

Hearts will hold


End file.
